You Guys Changed My Life
by Crescenta
Summary: Jade, a Pokemon Trainer, Goes around the world to become a Pokemon Master. She meets three guys that changes her life. Read and Review


Bluelily1111 here with my First Pokemon Fanfic. It contains 2 OC'S, 1 the main Character Jade. And 2 Saviourshipper ZackXDawn's OC, Zack. Hope it's good, Enjoy!!!

Jade's POV

**Part 1 – Johto, Ash Ketchum **

I was walking to Blackthorn City to get my Final Badge in Johto; I was with my Pikachu, Pika. We were excited to get my final badge until I get to the Silver Conference. That's where the real battles going to begin. I looked at my watch and it looked like it was almost sundown. I started running to the Pokemon Center. Just when I was almost there, I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" the guy I bumped into said. I looked up and saw a guy with a cap and sort of Spiky hair. He had a Pikachu with him like I had Pika. Beside him was a tall guy with a head band of some sort. And an orange haired girl with a Togepi in her arms.

"It's ok, I'm fine" I said standing up, Pika jumped on my shoulder and he licked my cheek. That was a sign of asking 'Are you okay?' I looked at him "I'm fine Pika"

"Hey, you have a Pikachu too?" the guy asked

"Yeah, by the way, what's you name?" I asked this time

"I almost forgot, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu" he said pointing at his Pikachu

"I can see that" I somehow commented

"I'm Tracey Sketchit" the tall guy said

"And I'm Misty, this is Togepi" She said pointing to her Togepi. I smiled

"And I'm Jade Spark, this is my Pikachu, Pika" I said pointing at Pika. "Pikachu!" Pika cried happily

"It's nice to meet you Jade, where are you heading?" Ash asked again

"I'm heading for the Pokemon Center to prepare for my Blackthorn City gym battle, I'm going to enter the silver conference soon" I said looking proud

"Me too! I guess I found myself a new rival!

"Guess I did too" I said as we both shook hands. Misty spoke up suddenly.

"Hey Jade, weren't you the Indigo League Champion?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?" I asked back

"No reason, you just looked familiar" she said

"Oh, well thanks, I think"

After our little conversation, we headed to the Pokemon Center. The truth is, I never had a Friend before. Well, I'm friends with my Pokemon. Especially Pika, but, I never had a real friend. I was too busy training, and nobody would disturb me when I did. 'Cause when they watched me train, they were scared when they did. The reason Ash changed my life, was because he was my first friend.

**Part 2 – Hoenn, Zack Katsomoto**

I was so excited to finally be near home. I was so excited actually, that I bumped (again) into another guy. We fell on the ground and the guy quickly got up and tried to help me.

"Are you okay?" he said reaching out a hand. I held his hand and he pulled his so that I could get up. I couldn't tell but I felt like Pika thought of this 'Wow, we sure have been bumping into a lot of people lately' if he said it out loud, I would've agreed with him. Anyway, I stood up brushing myself and Pika licked my cheek again. "I'm okay Pika" I said to him and then turned my attention the guy.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, I was in a hurry to get my badge." He said

"It's okay, I wasn't looking" I said, I felt a little sad. He noticed and apologized again.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you" he said one more time. I knew that he thought I was sad because he bumped into me. I shook my head.

"No, its not that, it's just…" I let my sentence trail off for a while.

"It's just what?" he asked

"It's just that I lived with the Gym Leader"

"You're her sister?" He asked again

"No, I just lived with her. But I think of her as one. I never battled someone so closed to me before" I said Pika feeling sad too 'cause of our close bond. The Guy smiled

"You shouldn't be sad" he said "You'll have to battle the one you are close to sooner or later" I looked up to him. "But what if I don't want to battle?" I asked

"That depends on you, you have to make your own decisions, and you have to give it your all" He said trying to cheer me up. I brightened up.

"Thanks so much, you really brightened my strength" I said forgetting something "I almost forgot what your name is" I said. He smiled

"Zack, Zack Katsomoto" he said holding out a hand.

"Jade, Jade Spark" I said shaking it

From then on, we walked to the gym together, I introduced my new friend to my Brother, Matthew, and my somewhat sister Flannery. No one taught me something like what Zack told me a while ago, but, now, he brightened my heart too. The reason why Zack changed my life, was because he taught me how to face my deepest fear.

**Part 3 – Sinnoh, Paul Jones**

I was heading to Snowpoint City and visit my cousins. It's been a while since I've seen them. And since that day I met Zack, I always wanted to battle my relatives now. I recently got an egg when I first came to Sinnoh. It hatched once I got to Floaroma Town. It hatched into a baby Riolu. It stayed outside its Pokeball like Pika did. And since that day, Pika and my other Pokemon where like big brothers to him.

While walking, I bumped into a guy, you all must be wondering why I keep bumping into people, huh? Well, don't look at me, look at the Authoress, she's writing this story. Anyway, when I bumped into him, he didn't fall down, only I did. He also didn't ask if I was okay, the only thing he said was…

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled at me, that's when I realized that he wasn't like Ash and Zack. He wasn't a true gentleman.

"Well sorry if I bumped into you!" I said trying to get up. Pika licked my cheek like before "I'm Okay Pika". He looked at me for a while.

"What is it?" I asked

"I just thought you might be a worthy Trainer to battle me. But sadly, you aren't" he said

"What?!" I yelled, this guy was getting to my nerves. "You haven't known me for long, how do you know that I'm not worthy to battle you?!" I yelled again

"You name your Pokemon, that's just pathetic" he said crossing his arms. I was boiling mad right now!!! I could tell that Pika and Riolu were boiling mad like I was.

"Well, let's see who the pathetic one is once I battle you!" I yelled, this just came out of my mouth when I got mad at him.

_One intense battle later… (Authoress: What's with the scene changing?)_

"You're still the pathetic one" he said returning his Pokemon, I held Riolu in my arms and Pika was trying to get stand on my shoulder "Be quiet!" I yelled at him. Before I could run off to the Pokemon Center, I asked him one last question…

"What's your name?" I asked before he could walk away. He didn't turn around

"Paul Jones" he said walking away like nothing happened

I ran to the Pokemon Center and found my cousin at the desk, I just told her to heal my Pokemon and I would explain the rest. I watched them get healed and told them my sorry for involving them in the battle. After that, I headed to my cousin's house, I explained it all and they told me it's okay and that I shouldn't be mad. The reason why Paul changed my life, was because he became the most untrustworthy rival I ever had.

I'm finish with my one-shot. Hey Saviourshipper ZackXDawn! If you read this, hope you don't kill me for this!!! Read and Review!!!


End file.
